User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V5E3 - "You're a Maiden, Oscar" - Impressions/Recap
So, exactly today 31 of October, Hallow Ween, at college we were told to spend the whole day decorating our classrooms's doors. Which led to one of the most retarded things I've seen in my entire college life: The decorations? CHRISTMAS Decorations. Yes. We were adornating our doors with Snowmen, Santas, stars and Christmas Trees....IN HALLOWEEN. Why, is beyond me. And since we don't have the most resources, the results only got so far. Still, I'm quite satisfied with the adorable little Snowman. I give you: Larry, the Adorable Snowman: LarryTheSnowman.png LarryStaringIntoYourSoul.jpg|''When you stare at the abyss, the abyss stares back'' ---- In other news, this thing. For newcomers to this thing, this is basically me, making an informal recap of what happened in the episode, while giving my thoughts about what happens. It also includes fancy color speak. 2 are particularly notable: Red means truth, fact, in the eyes of the user, le me. Blue means a guess, an hypothesis, a theory. Now, this thing was actually done prior to Tuesday, but even if I put a Spoiler Alert 'on the title, the images I use would show up on the ''Recent Activity page, and that makes the alert pointless. So for the sake of those voting with their wallets and deciding to not become FIRSTs, but are too Eddard Starky to go pirate, I decided to post this on Tuesday. As for why it was posted hours after the episode? I got classes on tuesday from 10am to 5:30pm (RWBY episodes are released around 12pm on my timezone). And then I had to put all the images one by one. And there's a lot. A damn lot. I also had college work. And that's a bit...prioritary. But in any case, here we go. FIRST thing we see today is.... ....My face when I just started seeing this episode. OoOSun.png|Man, I love Triumph so much! It's so aweso- HolyShitRen.png|Wait, am I seeing right? Is the episode just 19 mins long? Hazel u_u.png|Others: Yup ScaredWeiss.png|What? WattsFace2.png|Others: I've heard that the average ep. length will be 15 mins ShockedWeiss.png|WHAT?! HolyShitRuby.png|What the hell are they doing?! Salem 8l.png|RWBY had finally reached standard anime episode length. Weiss D8.png|And now they are going to revert it for no good reason? Ruby -__-.png|Why the hell would they do this? yangcharmugidea1.png|This is stupid AngryCinder.png|This is stupid! Qrow - -.png|Others: ''Hey now, RT only has so much money-'' HugeEyesSalem.png|YOU SHUT UP! Seriously: ''WHY?'' The increased episode length brought YYYnothing but bonuses. More time for development, for plot progression, for '''ANYTHING. I seriously hope the following episodes have, at least, 19 minutes. Not a single second less. Remember Monty Oum's old quote: Keep Moving Forward. Not ''Keep Moving Backwards. I know not everything in a Volume will be excellent or even great, but if you make improvements, at least try to maintain those improvements. Now, onto the actual episode. 1) ''Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little Ball of Fuuuuuuuur.... We start our day with the Bellabooties (and interested parties) in their home, in the butt of the world. V5 03 00001.png BellaTension1.png BellaTension2.png You can just smell the tension in the air. BellaSpeechReading1.png|''Thank you all for assembling blah blah blah...'' V5 03 00002.png|''The people of this territory blah blah blah...'' BellaSpeechReading3.png|''...I can already see all the memes that will come out from this'' It's interesting the differences in reactions towards politicians in Japan, and probably other parts of Asia, and reactions towards them in the West. The best way to summarize it is: >Japan: "I must be an inspiring and outstanding role model and leader. My people need me!" >West: "How do I get them to like me without turning into a meme?" The japanese tend to see their politicians as role models, people to follow. The West tends to ridiculize them or glorify them to the extent that they are best known for the jokes about them than for anything they've ever done. Back to the episode though, I did my best to read the speech. I couldn't quite understand the lower bit until I zoomed in, but it is readable, it's not gibberish. Some are marked with red circles, I assume they are the key words that they want the people to pay more attention to. I wrote those in Red: '' Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth, not just because it is fair, but because it is esential in forming decisions.'' No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon...was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus. The leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us, the Faunus. Recently, a spy from this same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friend did their best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and viciously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's scroll. With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Kahn, and take on the reins himself. ....I personally find it funny how everyone said "She is Sienna Khan!", and it turns out that "Nope, it's not Khan, it's Kahn". There's a difference. -Khan, means "Ruler" in turkish and mongolian languages. -Kahn...is german for "Small Boat". ....Either Sienna was always meant to be a small fish in a big pond, or Blake doesn't have a high opinion of Our (ex)High Leader. Or Miles and Kerry couldn't be bothered to do a 2 minutes Google search and check up on the meanings. ReadyToSpeak1.png|''Ready to become a meme?'' ReadyToSpeak2.png|''...There's no way to avoid that last part, is there?'' ReadyToSpeak3.png|''Sigh...this is why I stepped down...Everything I did became a meme'' V5 03 00003.png|''Well...At least I still have you two by my si-'' ReadyToSpeak5.png|''Wait, who touched my-'' V5 03 00004.png|'Keep the bastards honest!'' MonkeyEncouragement3.png|''Don't ever touch me like that again, boy'' TimeToSpeak1.png|''Well, now's the hour of truth'' TimeToSpeak2.png|''Let fate decide if I shall become a joke or not!'' TimeToSpeak3.png GhiraSpeech1.png|''You better be ready, this is gonna be a goldmine!'' V5 03 00005.png|''Get your scrolls ready, I can already smell the memes!'' GhiraSpeech3.png|''Adam did nothing wrong, Adam did nothing wrong, Adam-'' I'm pretty...disappointed in this crowd. I know that making a 2D crowd would be hideous at this point (and it was in V5E1), yet making a 3D crowd full of special unique snowflakes would be too expensive. But there's way too much recycled stuff in here. The first reporter that appears is literally wearing just a big, green version of Blake's swimsuit-like black top. And on the second pic, if you look to the left you'll see someone who is completely identical to her: Same face, hair color, eye color, hairstyle, everything. The only difference is that she's wearing a literal swimsuit below some pants. And not even in a way that looks good. In the 2nd pic, there are 2 more sets of clones. The first one is between the uncaring guy in the middle, and another guy on the left. The problem is their clothes: They are exactly the same, with not even a bit of difference beyond color. And behind them, you can see a dark-skinned white-haired lady that looks...scared, for some reason. She's to the right. There's another lady in the background, more by the middle, behind and between the dude and right-lady at the front, who has different clothes and hairstyle but the exact same expression and hair color. And there's another (more noticeable lady) more to the left who has literally just a palette swap of the clothes of the dark-skinned lady on the right, along with the same hair style and face and expression and everything, only real difference is that she has bunny ears. Note: I used the Wiki's pic of that scene, where it's not particularly-easy to notice the "middle lady" that I mentioned. I got another version where she is more noticeable, but she's not important enough to bother "duplicating". ......I understand the monetary limitations, but this is just lazy. But, that's not the real problem here. The real problem is, most of the people here don't look like Faunus. I assume, since it's Menagerie, the Faunusland, that everyone here is a Faunus. But if that's the case, then it was a horrible idea to give them a trait that's hard to notice at first glance, if at all. Most of the most noticeable people in this crowd look more like human tourists than anything resembling a Faunus. This is Menagerie, the Faunusland. Most, if not all, of the people here should have traits that are so painfully obvious they would never pass for a human. Like the guy in Ilia's Character Short, who had rock-like scales all over his skin (By the way, there are some background joes with that same trait). Or even something like Kali, who has gigantic ears. Speaking of gigantic ears....just a random thought, but, what if Kali is a bat (or something that's not a cat) and Ghira is not a cat at all? Meaning Blake was one of those "X + Y = Z" cases mentioned in the WoR: Faunus. Just a thought though. The BellaSpeech GhiraSpeech4.png|''...Eh, hello. I'm about to speak...'' GhiraSpeech5.png|''Oh, you finally noticed me. AHEM...Thank you all for assembling here' GhiraSpeech6.png|''I wanted to take down some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island'' GhiraSpeech7.png|''It is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth'' V5 03 00006.png|''But nobody has time for that, so I'll give you the abridged version'' GhiraSpeech9.png|''Adam Taurus is an asshole'' GhiraSpeech11.png|''He helped take down Beacon and the Internet'' V5 03 00007.png|''His splinter group's actions make the Faunus look like animals'' MidSpeech1.png|''Holy shit, is this real?'' MidSpeech2.png|''Adamdidnothingwrong, Adamdidnothingwrong, Adamdidnothingwrong...'' Let's pause here for a moment to point out something I found pretty cool: Yeah, the crowd looks as bad as the previous one in terms of recycled stuff, and some people are just standing still like manikins, but that's not important. Right there, in the center, we got a girl who has fish fins. Nothing special. But those fins are on her wrists, like blades. Remember Fox's wristblades? Kind of like that. I figured Fish Fins could be a believable Faunus trait, but I never thought they could actually be present in such a manner. It looks pretty cool. GhiraSpeech12.png|''He has a spy here, who attacked my daughter and her friend George'' V5 03 00008.png|''They got their asses kicked, but they managed to take their spyphone'' GhiraSpeech14.png|''Adam wants to kill the High Leader Sienna Small-Boat and become the King of all Faunus!'' MidSpeech3.png GhiraSpeech15.png|''And now he wants to destroy Haven too! Right before the FALL semester begins!'' GhiraSpeech16.png|''That's 2 months from now by the way'' ...Okay, here we got a date (an improvement from last season), and let's see what that means. In 2 months from that moment, Summer will end, and Fall will begin. Which means that, for starters, I was wrong, the show isn't happening in Spring but in Summer at the moment....and that by itself also means that it took RNJR 2 entire seasons, from Winter to freaking Summer, to go from Patch to Mistral. Yet Yang got to relatively-close-to Mistral in less than 1 season, probably less than 1 month. .........Either RNJR walks like fucking SNAILS, or all that constant ditching of the map went to it's logical conclusion. And let's not even forget how they had Qrow Fucking Branwen helping them out by reducing the number of Grimm on the way, something that Yang (who is still suffering a bit of PTSD as we saw in V5E1) did not get. There's also the matter of the Months here. Which in itself can be confusing. See, the seasons are kind of inverted between the Northern and Southern Hemispheres. Summer on one side is Winter on the other. Since RT is Murican and they aren't known for their deep research I'm going to assume it's like in the Northen hemisphere. In that case, Summer = June, July and August. Autumn/Fall begins in September and ends in October. If the Fall semester begins in 2 months, that means that events are currently happening in...June-July. Now, this....might be foreshadowing. Bear with me here: >The Fall of Beacon happened in Fall. It was mentioned by Ruby in one of V3's earlier eps IIRC. >The "Fall of Haven" is planned to happen just before Fall. Also mentioned in one of this Vol's earlier eps. So perhaps, by the end of the Volume, it is like I put on my Bingo Card: Haven will not fall like Beacon did. However, it'd be a close call. This would be good: Makes the villains retain their threatening state, yet show that things are not impossible, thus avoiding Darkness Induced Audience Apathy. So, how does this help us? ........Maybe help flesh out the Timeline page a bit more? GhiraSpeech17.png|''I've sent my fastest errant donkey to warn Haven's Headmaster, but we got more present matters'' GhiraSpeech18.png|''I know what you're gonna say. "Why do you care", "you're not Our High Leader anymore", "you're just butthurt about Sienna" '' GhiraSpeech19.png|''Yes, I stepped down, and yes, I don't like Sienna's methods'' GhiraSpeech20.png|''But we both fought for the same thing: Equality'' GhiraSpeech21.png|''Something that Taurus cannot tolerate'' .........Okay, but, Sienna literally said she wanted humans to fear the Faunus. That's not equality. A false equality maybe. You're not accepting the others, you simply refuse to express your hate for them, in this case because one doesn't want to get lynched. Silence =/= Respect and Acceptance. Did the old WF not really achieve things fast-enough? ....I can't say. We've literally only been shown the present state of the situation, where people "respect" the Faunus out of fear. At the point where no one discriminates because they don't want to get lynched. Meaning we've literally not seen any discrimination at all except 2 small cases, both carried out by people who were pretty obviously supposed to be seen as assholes: Cardin the Bully and Roman the Wanted Criminal Mastermind. We have never been shown how things were in the past, unless you count the minimalistic WoR videos. So we don't really have a good idea of how good/bad the Old WF was compared to the current WF in this regard. Maybe the Old WF had tons of haters, but noticeable human supporters, while the Current WF has tons of silent haters, both human and faunus, and nearly no human supporters. GhiraSpeech22.png|''We must show humans we are equals!'' V5 03 00009.png|''We must snuff out this splinter group and Make the White Fang Great Again!'' CrowdReaction1.png|''YEAAAH! YOU ROCK, GHIRA!!'' GhiraSpeech24.png|''Which is why we should get off this island and go protect Haven!'' CrowdReaction2.png|''wait, what'' .......I mean, seriously, the hell he expected? Telling them to go to Haven to protect it is ridiculous for multiple reasons. 1) Could be taken as an invasion. And Menagerie is no Atlas to get away with it. 2) The WF is a terrorist group who already helped take down an Academy, what the hell would these people do? They'd be massacred. GhiraSpeech25.png|''(Crap, I messed up, better pass the baton)'' GhiraSpeech26.png|''Before we proceed, I'd like to invite my daughter to share her story'' GhiraSpeech27.png|''Both as a member of the White Fang, and as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon'' I just love Blake's face right there. She's like "did you just tell everyone on the island that I'm an ex-terrorist?". Granted, she was WF before it went violent, but their acts of terrorism are far more recent and I imagine would ring more on people's minds. And Blake did remain with the White Fang after it went violent, and only returned to Menagerie recently. The Other BellaSpeech V5 03 00010.png|''Don't worry, just try to avoid-'' InterruptedBlakeSpeech1.png|''TRRAAAITOOORS'' Holy damn. That scream almost broke my eardrum. Who the hell made that unholy scream? InterruptedBlakeSpeech2.png InterruptedBlakeSpeech3.png ....Of course. The ugly lizard girl. InterruptedBlakeSpeech4.png|''I knew this would happen'' InterruptedBlakeSpeech5.png|''The human Faunus girl!'' IliaSpeech1.png|''UR A FAGET!'' V5 03 00011.png|''YOU WANT US TO GO HELP HUMANS AFTER EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE TO US?!?!'' IliaSpeech3.png|''Hey now, there are Faunus students in-'' IliaSpeech4.png|''WHERE WERE YOU WHILE HUMANS HUNTED AND RAPED US ALL JUST FOR BEING DIFFERENT!?!?!'' IliaSpeech5.png|''WHERE WERE YOU WHEN A MINE COLLAPSED AND MY PARENTS DIED, WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY THE HUMANS' FAULT?!?!'' ...Okay, is she gonna spend the entire scene yelling? Because if so, she's going down and down on my list. Adam might be cringey, but he didn't SCREAM ALL OF HIS LINES. If this was Real Life, she would be painted as a crazy lady and taken away like some rabid dog. But this is fiction, so I doubt that will happen. IliaSpeech6.png|''Mistral wasn't built in a day, young lady! Progress demands TIME and COOPERATION'' V5 03 00012.png|''FAGGETS'' IliaSpeech8.png|''THESE MORONS WANT US TO WORK WITH THE PEOPLE WHO PUT US DOWN LIKE ANIMALS FOR NO REASON'' SneakyMonkye1.png|''IF YOU TRULY WANT TO HELP THE FAUNUS, THEN HELP ADAM TAURUS KEEP COMMITTING TERRORISM AND MASSACRES'' IliaSpeech9.png|''AND IF YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO FIGHT, WE'LL STILL DO IT FOR YOU'' V5 03 00013.png|''SHADDUP!'' SneakyMonkye3.png|''NO, I WON'T'' V5 03 00014.png|''(Crap, I missed!)'' RabbidMonkye1.png|''(Oh crap. They think I'm crazy now! I must prove them otherwise!)'' RabbidMonkye2.png|''DON'T WORRY PEOPLE, I SWEAR I DON'T HAVE RABBIES'' V5 03 00015.png|''AFTER HER!'' V5 03 00016.png|''Like I said, Adam did nothing wrong'' V5 03 00017.png|''(Darn it, Sun, you had one job!)'' And with that, this whole scene is over. Now, I know that Ilia doesn't have a microphone or massive manliness for the whole crowd to reliably listen to her without raising her voice, but....she did not have to scream to the seven heavens either. Like I said, in Real Life she would feel less like someone angry who disagrees, and more like some fanatical crazy lady with rabbies. Did...the Albain Bros. think this was a good idea? I know Mob Psychology means people are dumb in groups, and a crowd is far easier to persuade and manipulate than an individual, even if the points raised are stupid and ignorant, but if she gets a lot of support from that stunt, it would mean the Faunus are as dumb as they seem sometimes. Hell, her only real point was "WHY SHOULD WE HELP HUMANS AFTER THEY HAVE TREATED US LIKE SHIT FOR YEARS?!?!?!". Completely ignoring both the Fall of Beacon, or how the WF's actions affect Faunus negatively in reality and just give the ilusion of bringing equality. And most egregiously, how there are Faunus students in each Academy. Blake herself being an example that I'm almost-certain Ilia should be aware of at this point. All Blake really has to do is ask Ilia basically the same thing she asked Adam in the Black Trailer: "What about the students?". Then we find out if she's just an ugly version of Adam, or if she's better than that. Seriously, I almost want a scene of Haven falling apart like Beacon did, then Blake goes up to Ilia and says "IS THIS NOT WHAT YOU WANT?! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!". If she's gonna be like that for the rest of the Volume, I won't mind her ending up like Sienna. CrowdReaction6.png|''Well...at least it won't be you who'll become a meme now'' 2) Meanwhile, with Farmboi and Friends Remeeting1.png|''Did Ozpin find the Mystical Fountain of Youth in the middle of Anima?'' Remeeting2.png|''He's possessed! By the ghost of an 80 years old man!'' Remeeting3.png|''What if he just reincarnated...into a 14 year old boy...in less than a year?'' Remeeting4.png|''AH, THIS IS SO WEIRD!'' V5 03 00018.png Remeeting6.png|''Yeah, I dunno. It just happened'' We are back to Oscar the Compost OzKing and the Scooby-Doo Gang. LetsTakeAMoment1.png|''Arygh, aryght, lets tyk a moment. Diss is confiusssing...'' LetsTakeAMoment2.png|''...Forr ebryone'' LetsTakeAMoment3.png LetsTakeAMoment4.png LetsTakeAMoment5.png|''Heheh...yeah...'' Holy shit, I never noticed how damn short Nora was until now. She's even shorter than Ruby. RoseGardening1.png RoseGardening2.png Wait....oh no. No nononononono. Don't give me that. Don't promote that pseudo-pedophilical super-awkward ship. Don't. Don't. Just Don't. RoseGardening3.png|''Sorry, this is awkward'' MeetingRNJR1.png|''This is...my 1st time talking to something that isn't a vegetable, or my aunt'' MeetingRNJR2.png|''Well, we've never met anyone with 2 Souls, so we're even'' MeetingRNJR3.png Nonononononononononono. Stop. Stop. It's time to stop. Unless Oscar gets rid of Ozpin, this ship is just too awkward to even deserve to happen. He might be a 14 year old kid, but he's also her Ex-teacher/headmaster who is also 5+ times her age. Hell, he likely taught her grandmother's grandmother I don't mind love between characters of pretty different ages when their mental ages are close and the love is not fake or cheap. But in this case, it's both, and Ruby and Ozpin did not have any significant romantic interactions. This is horrendous. Even Lancaster is perfectly fine in comparison. In fact, it's a better ship. Ruby and Jaune have known each other for close to a year by now, they are foils of each other, and they are of close ages. Let's leave ships like RoseGarden for fanfics, people. RGBreaker1.png|''Zorry tu break hup yor love bobble, but..'' RGBreaker2.png|''We need to talk'' RGBreaker3.png|''Can you show us your fancy Wizard Channeling move?'' RGBreaker4.png|''(Mood-Killer...)'' RGBreaker5.png|''Oh well, I shall remain here for the rest of the Volume. Hopefully'' RGBreaker6.png RGBreaker7.png|''...I smell awful, right? Sorry'' It was a long trip...I wonder if he ever took a bath on his way to Mistral....I wonder if RNJR ever took a bath themselves too. Now, Qrow asked Oscar to do his "little parlor trick". I thought a few things when he said this, like picking up his cane and start swinging it like a 6 year old, but I never expected what I saw: SSJOscar1.png SSJOscar2.png V5 03 00019.png SSJOscar4.png V5 03 00020.png|''HELLO, I'M PROFESSOR OZPIN (:D)'' OzpinIsBack1.png|''Ah, I've been waiting for months to say that again...'' See? Now it gets weirder. It isn't Ruby and Oscar, it's Ruby and Ozpin, more literally than people thought it'd be before. An Ozpin with momentary Voice of the Legion, that only makes things even creepier. The fact that he switches up to Oscar's normal voice afterwards doesn't help. Now, this scene showed us a bit of how "having 2 Souls" works, at least when that second soul is Ozpen. I'm a bit disappointed by how....undiscreet it is, but here are the things until now that we know: 1-One of the Souls can be in control at a time. It is unknown if both can be in control simultaneously, moving individual parts (like, Oscar moves the legs and Ozpin the arms). 2-They can change who is in control, and this happens with a flash of bright light that is apparently colored as the other Soul's Aura's color. It also seems to take a while, but that might be remediated as they become 1. 3-When the "Foreign" Soul is in control and speaks, it's with some weird echoing demonic voice, for the first few seconds. Then they start speaking in their original voice, no matter how unfitting it is for the body, and then they start speaking in the body's original voice. Why am I noting this? ....Well, people make OCs, and if you ever want to make an Oscar, this is important. The last bit, it's the one I like the most, while the 2nd bit I don't like as much. With the former, I like the idea, when X controls someone else's body and speaks through them, that the voice remains the same, but since no one uses their Vocal Glands the same way as others do, they would sound different, and not just in vocabulary. With the latter....eh, I liked more the idea of changes that are quick and subtle. Stuff like "Bob has blue eyes, Larry has red eyes. When Larry is in control, Bob's eyes turn red". Not a big flash that almost looks like one is going Super Saiyan. OzpinIsBack2.png|''SEE! I TOLD YOU HE WAS POSSESSED!'' V5 03 00021.png|''....You're not wrong, young Arc, but I'd say it's more like "giving me the wheel"'' OzpinIsBack4.png|''(Please don't promote RoseGarden...)'' OzpinIsBack5.png|''I'm sure this must be quite...stunning, for all of you'' OzpinIsBack6.png|''Yes it is' OzpinIsBack7.png|''And also alarmingly bizarre and very hard to make a sense of'' OzpinIsBack8.png|''Why the surprise? I thought you'd be used to such things by now'' OzpinIsBack9.png|''...I know you got your asses kicked many times on the way here. I'm sorry'' ...His voice kind of.....em...slips? Into the "demonic echoing" voice when he says that. Actually, it keeps the demonic echoing for multiple sentences. Still creepy. OzpinIsBack10.png|''I mean...it's not your fault'' OzpinIsBack11.png|''I'd like to say that it is for the sake of dramatic effect, please don't ruin my scene'' OzpinIsBack12.png|''Anyway...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman or child in this world. That's not an hyperbole'' OzpinIsBack13.png|''I'm "cursed". Every time I die, I "reincarnate" by possessing a random farmboi and fusing with them'' OzpinIsBack14.png|''Professor Ozpin was not my first form. Obviously, it wasn't my last either'' OzpinIsBack15.png|''You can only imagine how awkward this is for all my personal relationships'' Okay, it's cool that we got confirmation on this, but I don't like how we're regressing back to the times of Volume 2, where something was so obvious that everyone guessed it and then the show confirms it was exactly how we thought it was. It happened with Blake being a cat girl, it happened with Penny being a robot, this time it's with Ozpin-and-Oscar's situation not being the first time this happened for him. Many people already figured that Ozpin had been doing this for ages, "reincarnating" (a completely erroneous use of that word by the way) into other people over the ages. Now, he said he's "cursed". Inmortality can be seen as a curse, yes, but I'd like to know just...why this happens. Relic? Magic? Scientific bullshit? Semblance (that'd be real bullshit)? OzpinIsBack16.png|''So, wait. You're a Maiden?'' OzpinIsBack17.png|''Very funny, Mr. Arc, but no. I'm cooler than that'' OzpinIsBack18.png|''My name is Legion, for I are many'' OzpinIsBack19.png|''With every death, I possess a kid and become 1 with them'' OzpinIsBack20.png|''And I remember every little thing'' V5 03 00022.png|''This is my divine punishment for failing to sort things out with my ex-girlfriend, Salem, milenniums ago'' OzpinIsBack22.png|''Don't ever end relationships on bad terms. It only leads to regret and suffering'' So....Bob and Steve punished him with a potentially-infinite amount of "extra lives" for failing to stop Salem who knows how many years ago. I'd say they're assholes for it, but given how she has command over Grimm, and they've kind of been killing people for ages to the extent that Dust is the only reason mankind is even still alive.....I think it's kind of a slap on the wrist. That said, "punishing someone via reincarnation".....reminds me of Abel from Shin Megami Tensei 2, who ends up cursed by God (yes, God, capital G) to constantly reincarnate time and time again, just in time to experience whatever End of the World is happening at the moment, all while also being completely incapable of changing or stopping it. At most, he realizes how, and dies shortly after, unable to do a thing. ....Granted, God does this to Abel because Abel fucking '''KILLS' God'' in that game (He's the Final Boss, regardless of route). And Bob-and-Steve's reasons are not that assholish. And Ozpin is probably not powerless to stop Salem while at it. But still, it's a similarity that brings SMT2 to my mind. OzpinIsBack23.png|''So, how do we stop her?'' OzpinIsBack24.png|''First...we make sure the Relic of Knowledge is safe. A dumb enemy is a safe enemy'' 3) And suddenly Weiss V5 03 00023.png|''....Ah, that was some good rest...I really needed one...'' CapturedWeiss2.png|''...My wrists feel tight for some reason though...'' CapturedWeiss3.png|''I could really use a cup of milk right now...'' CapturedWeiss4.png|''KLE-'' V5 03 00024.png AreYouSerious-Weiss.png|''Oh, right. I was taken by natives'' I'm no expert on people waking up after being knocked unconscious via a kick to the face, but, I'm mildly annoyed by how Weiss sounds more like she's waking up from sleep in a confy bed, than recovering consciousness. BanditShitTalk1.png|''Hey, dude, look who's awake'' BanditShitTalk2.png|''Ooh, ish deh sshnowfake girl'' BanditShitTalk3.png|''Lyken the cage? We dough that you'd lik the indiego luk'' BanditShitTalk4.png|''Where am I? Is this Mistral?'' BanditShitTalk5.png|''Well, well...'' BanditShitTalk6.png|''I thought snow only fell in winter...until we found you'' And here we have her. That...biker girl in the opening, who did nothing in it but simply stare at Cinder. Honestly, she feels like Cinder 2.0. The way she moves and speaks, the way she stares at people, it's just like Cinder back when she was a "sexy smug asshole". I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be her twin sister or something. BanditShitTalk7.png|''Oh shit, Vernal!'' BanditShitTalk8.png|''I WASN'T DRINKING, I SWEAR!'' V5 03 00025.png|''Have you been missing your pretty little pointy toy?'' BanditShitTalk10.png|''Hey, give it back, it costs more than all of your ugly clothes ever could'' BanditShitTalk11.png|''Is that so? I bet we'll get a lot in the black market then'' BanditShitTalk12.png|''...Alright, what do you want'' BanditShitTalk13.png|''We're gonna sell you like a bitch in a kennel, to your daddy or anyone else'' BanditShitTalk14.png|''We'd make you join us, but you look too much like a rich asshole for that'' BanditShitTalk15.png|''I will never degradate myself to the level of you iliterate savages'' BanditShitTalk16.png|''...Okay, I correct myself. You ARE a rich asshole'' BanditShitTalk17.png|''Just don't make this more complicated'' BanditShitTalk18.png|''The only complication there is going to be here is when my sister finds out I'm missing'' .......At this point, I could only think how......blind, Weiss can be. Winter was in another kingdom by the time she left Atlas, she was doing a top-secret job, and there's no global communication. Air travel is days or even weeks away. And then there's the question of finding Winter afterwards. I seriously doubt Winter even knows Weiss left Atlas. V5 03 00027.png|''You know, Winter Schnee? Eldest Daughter of the Schnee?'' BanditShitTalk20.png|''Profesional Huntress and Special Operative of the Atlesian Military?'' BanditShitTalk21.png|''She is sooo totally going to wreck your asses when she comes for me'' BanditShitTalk22.png|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqOn7wa4jRU V5 03 00028.png|''You know nothing, Weiss Schnee...let me "enlighten" you'' BanditShitTalk24.png|''Your sister's not in Mistral any longer. No Atlesian joe is'' BanditShitTalk25.png|''General Copperwood recalled all his men, and is not letting anyone in or out for any reason'' BanditShitTalk26.png|''No one is coming to rescue you, Snowflake'' ...Wait. Didn't he have Winter in Mistral to investigate the black market? Is Ironwood retarded now? He recalled his men to maximize defense, that's cool....but he's also ditching the very concept of information. He's literally trapping Atlas in a box: It might be closed, it might be hard to open, but everyone will be completely and absolutely blind to anything and everything that happens in the outside world. Even developed, massively-industrial nations struggle to survive without outside help. Atlas is located in a freaking wasteland of ice and snow. Where the hell will they get their food? Unless he goes insane and just tells everyone to go eat Dust. "It's good for your health!". Unless he decides to use the Relic of Creation or something. But in the hands of a paranoid moron, that is a bad thing. There's also the fact that now he has absolutely no one to tell him what Salem and co. are doing. Well, if he even knows about Salem or the Relics; considering Ozpin was too kind to not tell him a thing about what was going on (yet still demanding his trust regardless....), he probably doesn't know about the Relics, or how their Vaults can only be opened by the Maidens. He probably doesn't even know who Salem is. VerySadWeiss.png|''...This cannot be happening...this...this is-'' ExcitedNora.png|''THIS IS PERFECT!'' 4) ...dat mood whiplash, yo ExcitedNora2.png|''Lionheart was all like "NONONO, we can't go after Spring right now! The Council would say no"'' ExcitedNora3.png|''But now with Smolboi Ozpin here, there's no way he will say "NONONO" this time!'' ExcitedNora4.png|''Nothing can stop us now!'' UnreliableLion1.png|''Yeah, I don't think revealing Ozpin here so soon is a good idea'' UnreliableLion2.png|''Mood-Killer...'' UnreliableLion3.png|''Then what?'' UnreliableLion4.png|''Wait, don't the Headmasters all take orders from you?'' UnreliableLion5.png|''That's the case...with people I can trust, especially when I've just become another farmboi'' UnreliableLion6.png|''But based on what Qrow told me, Leo is as useless as ever'' UnreliableLion7.png|''Acting irrational, disobeying my orders, he's obviously a traitor now'' UnreliableLion8.png|''No one outside this room knows I've become Ozcar the Compost OzKing'' UnreliableLion9.png|''So none of you go and spill the beans to anyone, ok?'' V5 03 00030.png|''Exactly. Anyway, we have 2 set objectives now'' WeNeedHelp1.png|''First, we must enlist the aid of more Badasses'' WeNeedHelp2.png|''But the Council-'' WeNeedHelp3.png|''Doesn't own everyone. Fuck the Council.'' WeNeedHelp4.png|''Don't worry, I know where to find reliable warriors. I'll make a list'' WeNeedHelp5.png V5 03 00031.png|''It wasn't me!'' So, who said that Qrow was not affected by his own Bad Luck? More seriously though, this is bad. They are going to go out and bring more characters. More and more. What the hell, Miles? What the hell Kerry? What the hell Gray? Why must you bring more and more and more characters every single Volume? Why can't you simply stick to the ones you already have, flesh THOSE out, like any decent writer would? George R.R. Martin introduces even more characters, but he kills off just as many every book. RWBY doesn't. YouNeedTraining1.png|''...And Second...'' YouNeedTraining2.png YouNeedTraining3.png|''You 4 must learn how to fight'' YouNeedTraining4.png|''But, we already know how to fight'' YouNeedTraining5.png|''You do, but you suck'' YouNeedTraining6.png|''You, are trash without your gunscythe'' YouNeedTraining7.png|''You, haven't even discovered your Semblance in 4 seasons'' YouNeedTraining8.png|''All of you need to git gud if you want to stand a chance'' YouNeedTraining9.png|''Even I need to git gud, this body is too weak'' YouNeedTraining10.png|''But don't worry...'' V5 03 00033.png YouNeedTraining13.png YouNeedTraining14.png|''My first name isn't Professor for nothing!'' V5 03 00034.png|''We have only 1 month before classes in Haven restart. And if they attack, it'll be before that'' YouNeedTraining16.png|''We must do things the hard way. Being fast is important'' Alright, this is great news: Another timeframe. 1 month before Haven's classes restart. This means that Blake's storyline happens roughly 1 month behind RNJR's story. Great news indeed. The timeline page will greatly benefit. In sillier news, I find it funny and interesting how RNJR's reactions to Ozpin's farmboi acrobatics were: -Ruby: Excitement -Ren: Shock -Jaune: Terror -Nora: -__- V5 03 00035.png|''(Alright, that is all. Back to you, Oscar)'' YouNeedTraining18.png|''Waiwaiwait-Don't leave me like-'' V5 03 00036.png|''This...'' 5) And now back to Weiss V5 03 00037.png TrustyKnight2.png|''Well...it could be worse...'' TrustyKnight3.png V5 03 00039.png V5 03 00040.png|''At least I have you....'' TrustyKnight6.png|''Wait, you're the reason I'm in this mess'' TrustyKnight7.png|''Oh well…consider this your chance to redeem yourself'' Conclusion Regarding Blake, Ghira and that whole speech............they are idiots. Yes, the White Fang must be stopped, and yes, and pointing out that they are nothing more than petty terrorists that only make things worse for everyone is a good thing to do. But telling them to get up and go to a different nation all of a sudden, to try to fight against terrorists who have far more advanced equipment and combat training than most of the people in Menagerie, is very stupid. ....Of course, Ilia's argument about doing that "to help Humans" is just fucking retarded and ignorant. FAUNUS STUDENTS EXIST, YOU BLIND ILITERATE MORON. Blake herself is a huge example, as is Sun. Protecting Haven =/= "Protecting the Humans", it's protecting a fucking ACADEMY, including it's students, '''including it's FAUNUS students.' If I ever liked Ilia, I no longer do. She's dumb, she's ignorant, and all that yelling was only irritating. If she ever shows up again, she better not be so stupid and annoying again. Sun was enough. ---- Regarding Farmboi and the Power RNJRs, I love how we are getting more details about how "having 2 souls" works, and how we got an explanation for why it even happened. Though they could've told us a whole Volume earlier. At least have Ozpin say "I'm cursed. It's a long story". I also found it interesting when he pointed out Ruby's horrible CQC. Why? Well, when only the V5Trailers were out, I threw a theory that maybe their main purpose was to show what Weiss, Blake's and Yang's plot arcs would be about. And so far, it seems I'm 2/3s right. >Weiss Trailer had her getting her ass kicked when she was a serious noob. Winter tells her to git gud because she won't always be there to save her. And now we have Weiss trapped in a cage, surrounded by bandits, one of them being a profesional Huntress on Qrow's level, and the other being Obviously-Not-The Spring Maiden. Though I doubt Weiss even knows that. >Blake's Trailer had a great focus on Ilia, to the point that calling it the Blake Character Short is inaccurate. Indeed, between Episode 1 and this one, it seems like Ilia will be a big element of Blake's plot arc, and in this ep she literally stole Blake's potential speech......In fact, Blake didn't say shit in this entire episode, she was even less of a character in this episode than Sun and Kali were. Just like in her V5 Trailer. Now, Yang's trailer, when I saw it, I thought it'd be that her plot arc would have to do with how her familial love for Ruby is more important to her than finding her mother, and that her Nº1 objective is to find Ruby right now. Though V5E1 seems to imply it won't be the case so soon.........this ep makes me wonder if Yang's V5 Trailer didn't also imply something about Ruby's own Plot Arc. Yang's V5 Trailer is literally her teaching Ruby CQC so she isn't trash without her weapon, shortly before she goes to Beacon IOW before the show even begins. And now we have Ozpin pointing out that Ruby is trash without Crescent Rose, and that she needs to get better in that regard. This was all part of some machiavelical plan. The trailers worked as setup for the things to come in Volume 5, and not just in animation and graphics (''that's, you know, what this is all about), but also Plot-wise, even if not in terms of the Major Overarching Plot. That's a good move, GMK. ---- Speaking of Vernal.....first of all, I know Vernal is quite the appropiate name for Spring, that isn't also obvious-stupid like "Cinder FALL", but it's one of those cases where I think the CNR gets silly. What kind of person would name their daughter VERNAL? Name aside, she's Cinder. She's Volume 1-3 Cinder.Tries hard to make her every word sound "sexy", she dresses in an attractive manner, she moves in an attractive manner, she has a smug smile on her face for nearly her entire screentime....even the face looks similar (though granted, Only Six Faces). The only difference is that Cinder dresses elegantly, while Vernal thinks this is Borderlands. It makes me wonder how the 2 will interact. I bet Cinder would see her younger self in Vernal, and either make some "bond" with her as a result....or get angrier for being reminded of her weaker old self. ---- Also, I bet Weiss is gonna try to escape. There are many things that could happen if she did, but I got 2 small ideas: 1) She fails to escape thanks to Raven. Probably be running away as fast as she can and then suddenly Raven comes out of the shadows, grabs her by the neck, and slams her into a tree 2) She manages to escape, without her weapon, so she at some point makes another weapon, probably an improved version of Myrtenaster. What would it's name be though....Myrtenaster Zwei? What language is Myrtenaster anyway... ---- I liked this ep, even if it wasn't filled with action that lasted almost the entire episode. Jaune will hopefully git gud, Ruby will hopefully get development.....not sure what Ren and Nora will do. And with Oscar, I believe this: If you're gonna revert a character death cheaply, exploit whatever utility it could have to make the plot more interesting. I'm hopeful that this Volume will make Oscar.....well, relevant, and more than just a cheap Deus Ex Machina with a mega-rushed development. FUNNY V5E3 PICS!!! :D U=U Guy.png BellaSpeechReading3.png|(The best Facepalm picture in this entire show) UncaringVixen.png NonChalantJoe.png -_- Qrow.png AwkwardOscar.png Ruby p_p.png AreYouSerious-Weiss.png ThinkingOzcar.png TiredRuby.png Category:Blog posts